


Close By

by Kirianna_May



Series: when the heat strikes [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha!Lance, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Dry Humping, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Keith, Self-Lubrication, mentions of mpreg, this is basically just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirianna_May/pseuds/Kirianna_May
Summary: Keith's first heat while still in space was a dry one, but months after Lance is prepared and ready to do all he can to give him a good time. Omega's heats are a great time for bonding after all





	Close By

**Author's Note:**

> I did say the smut was gonna be self indulgent and it really, really is

Keith wakes up in the dead of night, an annoyed groan escaping his lips as he realizes that the pain in his hips has gotten worse.

He feels slightly dizzy, the warmth low in his stomach comes in long, lazy waves.

He turns around, putting one arm over his face to shield his eyes from the soft bluish hue of the room, and huffs tiredly- he has been trying to sleep more than a few hours at a time the whole night, but he keeps waking up.

As he lays there he can’t help noticing how his breathing is getting heavier, hot puffs blowing out of his nose, and frowns before turning on his side to get closer to his mate.

 

Lance is sleeping on his side, facing the wall, and Keith scoots closer, nuzzling his shoulder and sighing as he takes in his scent, feeling immediately calmer.

He knows he’s almost in heat, his stomach flutters anxiously at the thought, but he tries to remember Lance’s soothing words, about how they’re ready for it this time, that they prepared in advance and that he’s not going anywhere. He still feels a little weary, mostly because this is gonna be the first time Lance sees him in heat, and he’s not sure it’s gonna be a pretty sight…

He’s gonna be dirty, and unable to take care of it on his own most of the time.

 

Keith rests his face on Lance’s shoulder and lazily looks around the room, appreciating the cozy nest the alpha built for him, the water pouches and food bars he brought in, and probably above all the heady scent that covered every inch of the nest and of Keith’s skin. He sighs and relaxes as the wave of warmth that was washing over him finally, slowly leaves, and he places his head back onto the pillow, letting sleep take him again.

 

 

When he wakes up once more Keith can’t help a small gasp. He thought he remembered what his heats were like fairly well, but boy was he wrong. It had been a long time since he started his suppressants after all…

He feels like he’s burning up, the warmth low in his stomach has spread all over his body, making him hazy and uncomfortable and holy quiznack is he horny.

 

He brings his thighs close together and makes a face when he feels some slick trickle out of him. He can smell his own heat in the air around him, and with an impatient huff, buries his face into Lance’s back, pressing their bodies together.

Part of him wants his alpha wide awake right now, wants to be scented and fucked and told what a good omega he is, how nice he smells. The still rational part of him wants to maintain some sort of composure as long as possible. He isn’t gonna be reduced to a drooling mess so soon.

 

So he is momentarily stuck in a dilemma, not wanting to wake up his boyfriend yet, but with a very insistent erection between his legs, and a wet hole. His indecision is short lived tho, Lance’s scent is grounding and helps him not to grow anxious, but it is also making him even hornier if possible, squirming in place as his hole leaks a little more.

 

That’s how Keith soon ends up humping Lance’s leg, quick puffs of breath leaving him as he tries to keep completely quiet. It doesn’t take long for him to come, a few hard thrusts and he’s soiling his briefs even more, a groan coming out of him, his eyes close shut while the heat in his body eases away.

He startles slightly when he feels a hand land on his knee as he tries to catch his breath.

Lance’s eyes are impossibly dark in the dim light of the room, wide open and looking at him over his shoulder.

His own breathing seems uneven to Keith and they just stare at each other for a few moments, until Lance blinks and his eyes seem to go back into focus.

“God you smell great..”

Keith scoffs at him and looks away

“Shut up”

“No way” Lance turns around all the way to face him, his wide hand riding up all the way from his knee to his hip, squeezing lightly as he presses his nose behind Keith’s ear, letting his scent fill his nostrils

“You smell so good…”

 

Keith feels his cheeks flush even more and halfheartedly shoves him away, only to keep his hands fisted in the fabric of his shirt.

Lance just smirks and pulls him back close, nosing at his neck

“I’m so gonna eat you up”

“I said shut up!” Keith grumbles unhappily, squirming out of his arms and sitting up, trying to ignore the uncomfortable wetness in his underwear.

 

The alpha gives him a confused look

“What’s wrong? You feeling sick?”

Keith blushes some more as the other sits crisscrossed next to him, gently nuzzling the scent gland on his neck.

He can’t help relaxing into the touch and leaning a bit closer despite the heat.

His scent must give him away, because a few moments later Lance keeps on talking.

“Are you nervous?” he asks “I’m not gonna do anything we haven’t talked about already”

Lance goes on to scent him, his touch soft and steadying

“You can stop me whenever you want, remember?”

 

Keith nods, staring crossly at a random spot on their nest, still too embarrassed to look at him

“How’re you feeling?”

“Hot and sweaty”

“Well that’s normal”

“I’m gross already”

“Nah, you’re not gross, wanna go wash up in the shower?”

“Yeah..” Keith sighs but lets him kiss his neck and shoulders for a little bit more

“Want me to come with you?”

“No, I’m not that dizzy now”

 

 

He stands under the warm water, waiting for it to clear the fogginess from his mind, and to hopefully make him feel a bit less gross. They had talked about this, about what they were gonna do and what they weren’t ready for yet, and he thought he was gonna be calm and collected and overall fine.

He didn’t think he’d get nervous and clumsy and not even want Lance to look at, let alone touch him…

Lance had told him more than once that they could just cuddle and scent each other if he didn’t wanna go far, but Keith would be lying if he said he didn’t wanna have sex.

The thought of Lance made him wet on any normal day of his life, having him there during his heat and touching him would be torture.

 

The actual act was a different story tho; they had done it a few times and while having Lance’s hands all over him is great, he hates how the other insists on not turning the lights off all the way.

Keith is sure he must be making stupid faces the whole time- as if the noises he makes aren’t embarrassing enough- and that’s when he is in full control of his own body. Imagine what kind of disaster he’s gonna be while in heat.

 

 

Keith just grumbles and steps out of the shower as he feels the first telltale signs of another wave of warmth coming.

Passing out in the shower is the last thing he needs, so he throws a towel on his head and walks back to their nest, feeling too hot and frustrated once again.

 

“Another round?”

Lance asks as soon as Keith’s scent hits him, rich with the sweet smell of slick.

“Just shut up”

Keith snaps irritably as he crawls back into the nest, burying his face in Lance’s neck and taking a deep breath.

 

He’s wet again in a matter of minutes, and wonders why the hell he bothered putting on another pair of briefs.

His hole twitches a few times, sending little shocks up his spine and he nibbles the alpha’s neck to muffle the groans coming out of him as his breathing becomes labored again

 

Lance’s hand slides to his back, rubbing in between his shoulder blades, and the other goes to his hip, tracing tiny circles there

“Hey don’t sweat it, it’s just me”

Keith nods, not trusting his voice right now, and repositions himself on the bed until he’s straddling one of Lance’s legs.

He feels kind of awkward, but the fog filling his head doesn’t care much and he feels like he might pass out from the sudden dizziness washing over him if he doesn’t do something right now.

 

His breathing is so harsh he doesn’t even know if it’s from how horny he’s getting or if he’s getting himself worked up enough to hyperventilate.

He’s glad when Lance pulls his face away, letting him take in more air than just the other’s scent, all the while talking to him in that soft tone Keith remembers from their first heat.

He opens his eyes, barely wondering when he closed them, and lets his hand search for Lance’s, an almost silent chirp escaping his lips when he finds it and his fingers get squeezed gently.

 

That’s probably what brings him back to earth enough to guide Lance’s hand away from the covers of the bed and in between his legs, breath hitching at the contact.

 

 

Lance, on his part, feels like he could die a happy man as he delicately runs the palm of his hand over the bulge in Keith’s underwear, feeling the fabric dampen already.

The omega’s skin is burning hot to the touch, and his eyes are slightly unfocused, slowly following Lance’s movements as if through mist.

 

It only takes a few minutes, Keith’s face scrunching up adorably as he comes, a disgruntled groan and the smell of more slick informing Lance that his body’s getting impatient.

He moves both hands to Keith’s back, easing him back down on the bed, nuzzling and nibbling his scent gland to make sure their scents mingle and help him relax.

 

“There you go, you’ll feel better in a moment”

He murmurs while Keith looks up at him with dazed eyes

 

 

When the fog in his head finally clears again and the suffocating heat gives him a momentary respite, Keith realizes that he’s laying on his back, the familiar weight of Lance draped over him and the calming mix of their scents filling the air.

He taps his shoulder to make him stop nibbling on his gland and Lance pulls away to look at him with a smile that makes Keith smile back almost reflexively as well

 

“You doing alright?”

Keith nods

“You’re getting pretty wet down there, but you should end up less out of it if we only use fingers on the first day”

 

Keith cringes and turns his head into a pillow, he doesn’t wanna be reminded of how stupidly wet he is, nor of how he’s gonna have to wait till tomorrow for some actual relief.

He huffs in annoyance when he hears Lance chuckle

 

“Impatient already?” he asks teasingly and when Keith doesn’t offer a comeback he leans down again and kisses his shoulder “I’m gonna take good care of you, you trust me, right?”

Keith turns his head slightly to look at him

“..yeah”

“Good” Lance smiles warmly “you take off your briefs, I’ll go fetch some water to drink and a wet cloth to clean you up”

 

 

The rest of the day drags on much on the same note, with Keith falling asleep after each wave of heat and feeling more and more out of it while Lance takes care of cleaning him up and scenting him again, calming him down when he starts whining in frustration and kissing slow patterns over his skin.

 

“There you go, you’re doing fine, just nap a little now”

That soft tone is back in Lance’s voice and Keith is this close to admitting to himself that he straight up loves it, at least when he’s feeling like this, head light and body sore and tired.

 

 

Keith’s eyes fly open suddenly and he gasps, voice tight in surprise. He feels like he’s about to melt with how hot the air around him is, and he automatically jolts his hips forward into the pillow stuffed between his legs. It takes him a moment to realize that he’s riding through an orgasm and not about to combust.

 

He has barely the time to feel any relief before his hole clenches harshly around nothing, slick leaking out and wetting the inside of his thighs. He whines loudly, and bucks his hips into the soiled pillow.

He’s burning up, but the touch of the hand closing around his hip feels almost cold and he moans out loud.

 

“Calm down hotcakes, you okay?”

Lance’s voice comes so close to his ear it makes a shiver run down his spine and he shakes his head furiously as he instinctively pushes himself back into the other’s chest.

“No?”

Lance frowns in confusion for a moment before looking down in between their bodies and noticing the way slick was dripping out of him. He pulls back a little- his dick doesn’t need any more convincing to stay up - and slides his hand down to cup Keith’s plump ass, the sweet chirp coming from the omega makes him bite his lip.

 

“I’m gonna touch you alright?”

“Fu- fuck me-” Keith grits out instead as his hole twitches again

“Tomorrow, just relax now…”

 

Keith knows the sounds he’s making are ridiculous and embarrassing, but there’s nothing he can do to stop them as Lance’s fingers sink deep inside him, finally stretching him, sliding easily with how wet he is. He can feel the slick get pushed around and leak out in the spaces between those fingers, he can imagine the way Lance’s hand is getting soaked.

 

It feels good, almost too good even as Lance keeps a slow pace, the press of his chest against his back is perfect, and the way he’s breathing harshly right next to his ear makes Keith’s toes curl.

But it’s still not enough, he needs more, he needs something bigger and he needs to feel Lance as close as possible.

 

“Ah Lance- Lance please…”

He moans and pleads pushing his ass as far back as it’ll go in an attempt to get those fingers to move deeper and harder inside him

Instead of speeding up, Lance’s hand tightens around his hip to still him and Keith makes a strangled sound in between a growl and a whine

 

“Shh”

Lance’s voice sounds calm and warm right against the shell of his ear and Keith keens desperately as his body shivers and his hole quivers and clenches around those long fingers

“Calm down kitten.. I’m taking care of you, you’ll feel better”

 

 

To be fair Lance is making a huge effort not to just fuck him into the mattress until neither of them is coherent anymore, and Keith’s squirming and begging isn’t helping his cause at all. He doesn’t want his heat to be too out of control, so they’re sticking to fingers until morning, or until Keith’s scent changes and lets him know it’s very much time for his dick to get into play.

 

 

Keith just can’t stop begging, being stretched open and fingered feels so good, Lance’s scent feels so good, everything feels amazing but not enough at the same time and it’s driving him mad, he feel this close to throwing a tantrum if he doesn’t get his ass filled like he wants to.

 

When Lance finally adds as third finger and speeds up a little Keith is close to tears, and the alpha blessedly lets go of his hip to slide his hand over his stomach, and he’s free to get himself fucked on those fingers as fast as he can manage.

His movements are sloppy and frantic and when Lance’s fingers curl in just right to hit his prostate, Keith positively howls, coming again and curling in on himself while his spasming walls push out more and more slick.

 

Lance is rubbing at his stomach, murmuring in that soothing tone of his and Keith takes a few moments to come down from his orgasm, finding out that he’s sobbing…

He guesses it’s the frustration of coming from just fingers, but he isn’t sure because right now he’s just feeling too much and he can’t sort all of his emotions on a good day, let alone now.

 

“It’s okay Keith, it’s alright..”

Lance is peppering kisses all over his shoulder, taking his fingers out and kissing up his neck when Keith whines through tears at the loss

“Just let it out kitten, it’s all fine, you’re safe…”

 

 

It takes long minutes before Keith moves again from his balled up position, fat tears are still sliding down his reddened cheeks as he slowly turns around in Lance’s arms, burying his face in the crook of his neck, taking in as much of his scent as possible and trying to let that calm him down.

 

Lance’s hands go to the small of his back, pressing and massaging and Keith’s confused body registers that the now nearly constant ache in his hips is fading.

He feels light, kind of emptied out and it would probably be a bad feeling if his alpha wasn’t right there, pressed up to him and humming quietly next to his ear.

Keith sniffles loudly, pressing himself even closer and craning his neck to the side, in a silent invitation to be scented.

 

Lance nuzzles his scent gland lightly, nipping and kissing at it, glad to feel the omega finally relax into his touch.

“You okay?”

“Yeah..” comes the croaky reply

“You’re doing great kitten, the first day’s almost over”

Keith is still bit too out of it to do more than barely blush at the pet name

“I’m gonna get you cleaned up okay?”

“No”

Keith can feel himself pouting like a child, holding onto Lance’s shoulder a bit tighter. Cleaning up means the alpha is gonna get up and out of the nest to fetch a basin of water and a cloth and Keith isn’t having any of that.

 

Lance chuckles, squeezing him closer and kissing the nape of his neck

“Alright, we can cuddle first”

 

 

Lance knows he’s a goner, but it’s moments like this that really remind him how true that is. Like in all honesty cleaning come and slick and sweat away from Keith’s skin isn’t an enjoyable activity, shouldn’t be an enjoyable activity. He has heard a whole lot of alphas complain about this part of heats, and he can see how it can be boring and a little gross just as they said, but Lance is hopeless and Keith is sleeping in the nest he built, stark naked and completely exposed, tiny puffs of breath escaping him as he dreams and he’s letting Lance take care of things while he isn’t even conscious and trusting that he won’t hurt him.

 

It makes Lance’s chest tingle with warmth. Plus, not to be creepy, but Keith’s pretty when he sleeps like this, all boneless and relaxed, a calm expression on his face, rosy cheeks and red lips slightly swollen with how much he bit on them before.

 

It’s a great sight and it’s all for Lance, just for him.

He cuddles close to him again once he’s done cleaning, smiling brightly when Keith mumbles something in his sleep and scoots closer to his chest, starting to purr.

 

 

Lance fingers him a couple more times during the night, and Keith’s getting more and more desperate, the waves of heat are intense enough that he feels like he barely knows what he’s doing, and the last one seems to go on forever.

 

He doesn’t really manage to fall back asleep after that, feeling tense and dizzy and too hot for comfort. He just spends that time whining and groaning into Lance’s shoulder while the other massages up and down his back.

Keith only stops him in the morning, when he can feel the next wave coming and he needs to pull away in order not to melt.

 

 

He whines weakly, rolling onto his back and spreading his legs as more slick drips out of him, dick twitching when blood rushes south again.

Lance gulps at the display of pale flash in front of him and climbs over him, kissing his lips as he makes himself comfortable in between his thighs, parting them further.

He’s rewarded by a soft chirp and Keith latches his arms around his neck, pulling him close and purring loud and deep.

 

Lance looks down at the omega’s red, quivering hole, so wet his inner thighs shine with slick, and can’t really stop himself. He slides down Keith’s body, kissing and nipping at the heated pale skin, fingers stroking over sensitive nipples and hands groping into soft flesh.

The sounds Keith makes only spur him on, making him growl possessively as he mouths at the omega’s inner thigh, breathing deeply to take in the scent of his slick, licking and suckling at every drop of it he can find, getting closer and closer to Keith’s puckered hole.

 

The chirping and crooning is now constant, Keith’s purring hitches each time Lance bites him, and gets impossibly louder when he finally laps at the crack in between his cheeks.

“God Keith.. you taste so good…”

Lance feels drunk already with how sweet and heavy the air around him smells, and he sinks his nose deeper into Keith’s flesh, tongue flat against his hole, a deep growl coming from his throat.

 

 

Keith yelps, hands flying to Lance’s hair, thighs clenching around his head and for a moment it’s too much, he’s not sure whether he wants to push him away or pull him in even closer.

 

Lance decides for him, pulling back slightly, spreading Keith’s cheeks apart with his thumbs and kissing around until Keith groans in frustration, hips jerking and more slick than Lance had even imagined, rushing out of him.

He laps it up hungrily, tongue rough against the soft skin, groaning when Keith moans loudly, nails scraping at his scalp as he tries to push his face closer. Lance pushes his tongue inside, as far as it’ll go, enjoying each and every spasm cursing through Keith’s dripping walls.

 

 

Keith’s sure that his brain’s about to short circuit, this is too much, simply too much, sparks of pleasure go flying up his spine with every move of the tongue inside him, with every puff of breath he feels in between his legs, with each time Lance’s teeth lightly scrape against his rim and no matter how much he arches his back, how he clenches his thighs, it’s too much and not enough at the same time.

A sob escapes him and he writhes on the spot, heels digging into the mattress until the blessed moment when fingers joins Lance’s tongue, opening him up, letting even more slick gush out and Keith’s positive he blacks out for a moment there with how hard he comes.

 

When he comes to, Lance’s still lapping at his hole, tiny electric shivers running up his spine

“Lance—”

His voice breaks and he pulls at the alpha’s hair, purring starting again in Keith’s chest when he lifts up his face, chin and lips practically dripping, and Keith’s keening rises high in pitch while Lance wipes his face with his arm and crawls back up his body, kissing every inch of skin on his way up till he reaches his lips.

 

“So good…”

He murmurs sweetly against his reddened cheek and Keith chirps helplessly

“You’re so good to me, coming over and over on my fingers, letting me eat you out.. I wanna fuck you so hard kitten, so hard it’ll be enough for the rest of your heat”

 

 

Keith practically melts under him, hips swaying restlessly, neck craned as far back as possible in a clear display of submission, purring loud and hitching over and over with how hard it was getting.

 

Lance’s hand goes to the crack of Keith’s ass once again, fingers probing and teasing lightly

“You’re so wet again… so hot inside…”

He stops and chuckles when Keith’s leg locks behind his back, pulling him down as he groans impatiently.

“How eager”

“Come on Lance-” he pants out “come on this is killing me”

“Okay okay, just relax…”

 

Lance kisses his lips, his cheeks, his jaw and all the way behind his ear, nuzzling at the scent gland there.

When he feels the omega’s body staring to relax he strokes his own cock a few times, taking deep breaths to keep himself steady.

 

Keith feels the head nudge at his hole and spreads his legs even more, waiting to be filled and find some relief from the flames in his stomach.

Lance would probably tease him some more but he’s at his limit too. Next time, he promises to himself, next heat he’ll last longer, he’ll make Keith a mess of slick before actually fucking him.

But right now he’s eager and impatient as much as him, and presses inside slowly, letting Keith adjust to just the head at first.

 

 

That burn is everything he had been waiting for, Keith’s blissed out the moment that fat cockhead started stretching him, and he comes on the spot, like the heat-virgin he is, with a surprised gasp and a satisfied groan, bucking his hips instinctively to get some friction.

He’s completely ignoring Lance’s valiant efforts at not nailing him on the spot—the way his ass clenches around his cock is just fucking incredible, he could come just from that.

 

 

Lance bites down on Keith’s shoulder and he gives a needy chirrup, arms tightening around the alpha’s neck.

“Shh, we’re going slow kitten, we’ll go faster once you’re used to it”

 

 

Keith wants to scream that he’s used to it already, but he’s still high with his latest orgasm and a small part of his brain remembers that Lance’s dick is so big he hasn’t been able to take it all in yet… he’s not proud of it but that thought makes his asshole clench again.

 

 

Lance presses on, torturously slow and Keith comes twice more before he’s buried balls deep into him. He’s doing his best not to come on the spot cause that’d be a disaster after all that work, but god is he basically hearing choruses of angels singing with how tight and hot and wet and perfect everything around his dick is.

 

 

Keith, on his side, feels so full it almost hurts. Almost because he’s in heat and stupidly wet and basically Lance would have to shove god knows what up his ass to actually make him feel pain right now.

He’s sweaty and covered in bodily fluids but he just can’t find it in himself to care, not yet at least, not now that he’s moments away from finally getting fucked into the bed.

 

He wants to cry the moment Lance starts moving, slow tiny rolls of his hips at first, making the head of his dick drag against his inner walls. It all feels good, Lance’s weight over him, the way the alpha buries his face into his neck and growls, breaths coming in short, hot puffs, the intoxicating scents filling the air, how the muscles of his back flex and tense under Keith’s nails, the way he’s obviously trying to keep it together for his sake.

And Keith loves him for it, even through the haze and fog in his head, he knows he could still get hurt if his alpha wasn’t careful, but Lance is, maybe even too much so with how slow he’s moving.

 

Still, Keith’s in heaven, he’s stuffed full of cock, pressed into Lance’s chest, his neck and scent glands are being nibbled on and the stream of sweet nothings the guy’s whispering against his skin is the cherry on top.

 

No, no actually the cherry on top is the moment Lance finally thrusts back a little and then back in, that delicious friction is all it takes to break the sort of sated trance Keith had fallen into, sparking up the flame in his belly all over again.

He writhes and rolls his hips.

“Lance— ah!”

 

He wants to spur him on, to tell him to speed up, but he doesn’t need to, because Lance is obviously at his own limit too, starting to move in longer, harder strokes until Keith is reduced to a whining, purring mess, coming dry over and over.

 

He’s barely aware enough to register the way Lance’s breathing is getting more and more labored, movements getting sloppier, and all he can think about is that it means being filled up even more, it means Lance coming inside him, knotting him, scenting him in the aftermath…

He’s so lost in his daydreaming, so many sensations racking his body, that for a moment he doesn’t register that Lance isn’t thrusting back in.

 

He gives a disappointed grunt when that fat cock slides all the way out of him, feeling empty and unfulfilled, but his brain’s working at a snail’s pace and by the time he puts the pieces together Lance is already bringing himself to completion with his own hand, seed spilling out of him, knot huge and flushed at the base of his cock, and Keith’s crying again.

 

 

Lance looks up with a confused look, he’s exhausted and has just had one of the best orgasms of his life and suddenly Keith’s freaking out, and he doesn’t know why. He’s even more confused when the omega kicks and screams, punching Lance’s chest as he crawls back over him.

 

“Keith- Keith what’s wrong? Did I hurt you?”

An angry wail and even more kicking is all the answer he gets.

He has no clue what upset him like that, but he figures cuddling is gonna help, so he sits criscrossed, and pulls the struggling boy onto his lap.

 

On any other day he would have been worried about Keith decking him with a good punch, but right now the omega was drained and the struggling was going to stop soon. Lance holds on tight, rocking him gently, crooning at him the best he can, kissing his tears stained face, until Keith’s screaming and wailing finally reduces to a low grumble and a few sobs.

 

 

“Hey, are you back with me?”

Lance’s voice was that soft one again, and Keith relaxedsa little in his arms, still sniffling angrily

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“…why didn’t you knot me?”

Lance looks down at his face, the skin under his eyes puffy and red

“Is that what upset you?”

 

 

The growl in Keith’s throat doesn’t go unnoticed, his head is clearer now, but he’s still pissed off.

“What, is this supposed to be a low commitment thing? You’re gonna fuck me and then not stay long enough to even knot me?”

Lance cocks his head to the side, confusion evident in his eyes.

“No I— I thought you didn’t want me to?”

Keith’s head snaps up from where he was resting it on Lance’s chest, a, angry glint in his eyes.

“Why the fuck would I not want it?”

“I don’t know! I asked the other day and you just blushed and shoved me off the bed!”

Keith’s cheeks and ears immediately go a bright red.

“You weren’t asking you were flirting!”

“I was asking! I said ‘hey, can ask you a thing’!”

“I didn’t think it counted!”

“Man Keith, was I supposed to read your mind!?”

“Yes! Yes okay!? You were supposed to just know—”

 

Keith wants to be angry, and he kind of is, but his stupid heat is making him emotional as usual, and he hates that Lance sounds like he’s mad at him, and hates the way his own voice breaks and tears well up in his eyes again.

He frowns and looks away as his lip trembles, he feels hurt, feels like his alpha threw him away, and at the same time he knows he’s the one to blame for what happened, for not being able to communicate what the hell he wants like a fucking normal person…

 

The moment Lance hugs him close is a blessing, it does make him full on ugly cry, but at the same time the fear that he’s about to be abandoned in the middle of his heat melts away.

He clings to Lance with everything he has, furious with himself for being such an emotional mess, shivering with how empty all those now useless hormones are making him feel.

Lance’s warm skin is of comfort tho, and Keith lets him cover them both in blankets and snuggle close.

 

“I’m sorry okay?”

Lance is kissing all over his face and Keith half wants to shove him away because he knows he must be covered in snot by now, but he’s weak and he’s not going to do anything to stop him.

“I’m sorry I made you feel like this”

Keith sniffles, because this is so his own fault it’s not even funny, but Lance’s still taking care of him…

 

 

“I’ll make it better okay? I’ll knot you later, I’m not going anywhere”

Keith just nods, face buried in the crook of Lance’s neck as he waits for the tears to stop.

 

 

Keith falls asleep like that not long after, drained from the whole thing. Lance nuzzles his hair for a while longer, thinking about how he fucked up. He fucked up pretty bad, made Keith feel rejected and if there was one thing Lance had been trying to work on for months, it was Keith’s abandonment issues.

 

And to be fair Lance had been wanting to knot him, been dying to actually, and he had no clue why the other wouldn’t want to, but he was supposed to respect boundaries, that’s how it worked… he decides he’s gonna ask Keith more questions next time, just to make sure he really got it right.

 

Lance scents him thoroughly, the sour smell of distress still lingering in the air around them, and sighs burying his nose in his hair. He’s gonna make it right, gonna prove that he can be a decent alpha and take care of him.

 

 

Keith opens his eyes and finds that he’s laying in their nest, curled up on himself, Lance’s bare chest pressed against his back, a soft blanket over him. He looks down and finds that he’s clean too, Lance must have taken care of that while he slept.

 

He bites his lip, a pang of guilt going through his chest because man, was that a dick move of him, freaking out like that, as if Lance would really hurt him on purpose…

It had felt real tho, right in that moment he had been so hurt, so betrayed he couldn’t even stop to think about anything.

 

He turns around slowly, everything is sore — his asshole is especially sore holy cow he’s gonna have to stay still for days once his heat is over.

He knows the next wave’s gonna hit him hard and soon, can feel it in the tingling beneath his skin.

So he presses his lips to every inch of Lance’s skin he can reach, until he sees his eyelids flutter and hears his breathing change. That’s when he feels arms latch around his waist and pull him closer.

 

 

Lance’s eyes are still closed, but the smirk on his face makes it obvious that he’s awake

“Hey kitten..”

Keith lets out an involuntary chirp at Lance’s warm, sleepy voice, it makes him feel so safe, domestic in a way he never dares to imagine for himself, like something out of a breakfast cereal commercial.

He hopes it lasts, hopes it lasts forever.

“Hey… I-I’m sorry for before”

Lance’s eyes open and he frowns

“What? No, no I’m the one who’s sorry”

“Why?”

“Cause I should have made sure what you wanted, I should have asked again instead of just pulling out”

Keith shakes his head

“Don’t be stupid, I should have just told you what I wanted and be done with it”

 

Lance looks at him for a long moment

“I’m gonna make it up to you okay?”

Keith huffs

“There’s nothing to make up for”

“That’s not true, you were crying, your scent was off, I hurt you…”

Keith bites his lip and looks away, it had been stupid of him to react like that… but he also couldn’t really help it.

He’s glad once again when Lance squeezes him close, making him feel alright.

“Let’s start over okay?”

Keith nods

“Yeah… sometimes you gotta tell me that you’re being serious..”

“I can do that”

Lance kisses his head and smiles “I’m asking you this time, can I knot you?”

Keith goes beet red despite himself and all the things they’ve already done, but he still nods.

 

 

They both lay there for a while, dozing off, chatting, waiting for the next wave of heat to take him over, and Keith can feel it approaching fast.

Keith knows that Lance is getting horny again, it’s apparent in the way his lips linger more over his skin when he kisses his shoulder, how he starts nuzzling his neck, hands sliding from his hips down to his ass, gentle touches turning firmer and purposeful, and Keith gladly takes in the change in Lance’s scent that come with all of it.

 

He can feel himself getting there too, the soreness in his muscles fading, the air getting hotter, his hole leaking again and his dick is getting hard by the time the wave hits him, making him gasp and groan, mouthing hungrily at Lance’s collarbone.

 

Keith soon finds himself on his back, Lance hovering on top of him, pressing his legs open with an ease that makes Keith melt. The wave of heat is strong, Keith feels lost in it, sluggish and feverish, Lance’s shoulders are his only anchor and he sinks his nails in them.

 

The alpha’s touching him, kissing him, there isn’t an inch of his skin where he can’t feel the lingering memory of his touch. He takes his time opening him up again— even if the ring of muscle is already pliant as can be— and nibbles Keith’s neck, teasing the larger scent gland at the back, making him shiver with want, thighs parting even further.

Keith shudders when Lance’s attention turns to his nipples, he didn’t even notice how sensitive they had gotten.

 

 

Lance loves the sounds Keith’s making, the way he’s moving, scraping the skin of his shoulders, arching his back enough that taking one of his nipples in between his lips seems the most natural thing to do, and he’d be a liar if he denied thinking about how those tiny buds held the potential of milk.

 

He sucks harder, and wasn’t expecting Keith to moan out loud, a sudden release of slick wetting his fingers. He smirks and keeps lapping and suckling, only letting go when he feels Keith’s body shudder under him, the omega coming with a strangled sound, back slumping down into the nest once more.

 

 

Lance is kissing him while he comes down from his orgasm, fingers playing gently with the other nipple, making tiny shivers run up his spine.

Keith has a few minutes to recover before Lance slowly starts sliding himself inside him, the stretch as much of a welcome surprise as the first time, making his oversensitive body come again.

 

He clings to him and whines, hips rolling to help him speed things up, legs tightening around his waist to pull him closer.

 

It’s just as good as before, maybe even more now that Keith dares to move his own hips a little, and the way Lance’s pace stutters when he does makes him smirk with satisfaction. The alpha’s thrusts are still careful and short, barely more than a quick roll of his hips, but they’re enough to drive Keith crazy, making him howl and come when he manages to bump his prostate.

 

Keith still freezes when he feels the first twitch of Lance’s cock, the very first hint of swelling at the base. He clutches him even harder, caught in between the fear of Lance pulling out again, and of Lance’s knot being too much for him.

 

He gives a distressed whine and Lance almost stills, his kisses become soft, his hands stop groping to caress up his sides instead, the movement of his hips is nothing more than a lazy roll.

“Relax kitten, you still want my knot?”

 

The question is enough to calm Keith down, and he nods.

He’s still a bit nervous, the steady swelling of the cock inside of him is terrifying and amazing at the same time. He moans and parts his legs further, the stretch is painful and he doesn’t dare move, but shocks of pleasure still run through him.

 

He has barely any cognition of time as his mind goes blank and the moment Lance’s hips move minutely again he wants to howl with how good the pull of that knot feels, but all that comes out of his open mouth is a strangled sound.

 

It feels even better when Lance starts coming, filling him with his seed, and Keith’s babbling incoherently, about things he’d probably never admit even to himself yet, how much he wants to be filled, bred full of his babies until his stomach swells…

 

 

And Lance on his part feels moments away from spontaneous combustion because yes, Keith’s obviously not gonna get pregnant from this since they’re not crazy and he’s taking contraceptives but still, the thought of his omega heavy and full of his seed does things to him, even worse things now that Keith seems to be turned on by it too.

 

 

Once they’ve both finally come down from their high, Lance fights the want to just slump on top of Keith, because they’re still connected and that would be a really bad idea. Instead he moves them around until he’s sitting with his back against the soft wall of the nest, Keith on his lap, head buried in is neck.

 

He makes a mental note of getting knotted together in an easier position next time, and lazily caresses the other’s back.

Keith groans a few times, the wave of heat is slowly leaving him, and as it fades away the stretch of Lance’s knot is going from uncomfortable to painful, but there’s not much he can do about it other than keep still and wait for the knot to shrink.

 

 

Lance kisses his head, then his shoulder, his large hands rubbing soothingly up and down his back

“Hey, you okay?”

Keith nods briefly but then his ass clenches down involuntarily and he hisses

“It fucking hurts…”

“I’m sorry… it’s not gonna take long now”

 

Lance scents him meticulously for the next few minutes, trying to distract him from the discomfort but still, Keith finally relaxes only when the knot shrinks enough to slide out of him.

That’s still not a great moment, he makes a face at the feeling of come and slick trailing down his thighs, and imagines Lance can only be even more disgusted since he’s sitting on his lap, but it’s not like he can really move yet. The pain in his hips is vicious and his whole lower half hurts.

 

 

“Hey, last ten minutes not withstanding, did I do it right this time?”

Keith can’t help chuckling— which he regrets almost immediately because fuck is he sore

“Yeah, you did it right this time”

He doesn’t even need to look to know that Lance is beaming brightly, he can smell it in the way his scent turns warm, like hot sand, but he looks anyway, because he’s not gonna get tired of that anytime soon.

 

He’s not expecting Lance to kiss him as soon as he raises his head, and the surprise makes him purr lightly, the kiss feels nice, unhurried and Lance is cuddling him close and honestly, tougher people than him would melt in this situation and he feels like being in the middle of his heat is enough to cut himself some slack.

 

So he smiles into the kiss, his purring growing louder as he lets the warm feeling in his chest bubble up without reserve, he got knotted for the first time in his life, he’s being showered in affection despite being sticky and sweaty and covered in come, and maybe he shouldn’t because he still has at least two more days of heat to go, but he very well feels like he really is in one of those perfect moments in commercials.

 


End file.
